super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unified Nation z universe
oh I'm just doing this out super robot wars z just in case it ends because I think there's a lot more potential in the universe takes 25 years after z 3 Members Earth Federation U.C absorbed all of the member blocs and made them all join forces to create unified nation it also turned previous power in universe due to multiple threats galactic federation into member and absorb galaxy due other threats absorb mutpule galaxies population members blocs earth federation U.C 6 trillion Gundam U.C. new untited nations macross 5 trillion billion Protocolture republic 250 billion new United Nations 15 fafner Earth sphere federation 60 billion gundam 00. new unified nations earth and space 4 billion gundam x. earth moon Union 22 billion turn a gundam Federation of the towers 16 billion eureka 7 Twin forces alliance 30 billion spy layzer unified earth 16 billion andonah zero. New earth federation AG 110 billion gundam age. new earth 30 billion super demesion o vers 3 billion andonah zero. Union of man 20 billion gargantia. new world protectorate 10 billion angels dragons. earth federation AD 30 billion dragonar . Global treaty of liberty buddy complex 25 billion colonies federation 50 billion g gundam. EFG vifam 150 billion. sign iron no olynusss system federation 100 billion. Efg bismark 500 billion.. efg gravion 80 billion Astro republic 150 billion alien vifam. majestic prince 60 billion. Neo earth gundam seed alliance 60 billion valvrave neo galactic republic 2 trillion. Fang of the sun EFG 1 trillion. the kingdom 28 billion spy layzer . Unified earth sphere nation with oz as millitry 150 billion. Mega rider z ef governments 150 billion. neo transformers Gramlions republic 100 billion transformers. quistions 50 billion transformers. cybertron and colonies 75 billion transformers. other alen governments 5 trillion eg 25 transformers billion transformers. neo earth republic zoids 1,555.2 trillion zoids . arvglion republics 16 billion arvaglion. paragonda federation 10 trillion votoms. Dragonaut 12 billion. Evaglion 5 billion. Muv luv nations 5 billion. god Mars 12 billion. Pentagona star system l gain 2 trillion. five systems federation Five star stories 2 triillioN. new human governed five star stories 5 trillion U N full panic full metal 10 billion. Walgru empire 10 billion majestic prince. league 1,140 trillion strain. galatic union 3,125 trillion strain. unified galaxy republic sphere 200'25 post dark age trillion battle tech. Republic sphere Clans 10 trillion battletech. Overman king gamer 5 billion. galaxy alliance 5 trillion. Captain earth 12 billion. brain power 5 billion. New un Zone of elders 28 billion. phantom memory 18 billion. Neo UN run dim 12 billion. Gi joe renegades world 12 billion with changes. martion successor 80 billion. Drune republic 2.5trillion. united nations gun parade march with modifications americas untaken more like beta map 10 billion. Runne no larger four systems federation 400 billion. heavy object factions 20 billion. Gravion 70 billion. Gunbuster galactic federation 58 trillion. new human federation 45 billion unified government 20 billion unifed government 20 billion unified government 20 billion Crescent kingdom federation panzer 18.5 trillion kingdom of the wind 60 billion docouga 1 15 billion magos republic 500 billion quo vandals 12 trillion iron blooded orphans 65 billion system federation ninja senshi tobikage 150 billion godnar 12 billion dagwon galaxy federation 2,235 trillion other alien members 25'325 trillion earth republic 380 trillion robogetter daigan federation 250 trillion total 1' 153'000,000,000,000 trillion wars Beta war mana war zorg unified nation war armed forces by number and divisions 153'000,000,000,000 trillion conventual warfare high command office 5 trillion navel division 800 trillion 1st grand navy 2nd grand nay 3rd grand navy 4th grand navy 5th grand navy 6th grand navy 7th grand navy 8th grand navy infantry division 1500 trillion 1st grand army 2nd grand army broth army 10th 3rd grand army 4th grand army 5th grand army 6th grand army 7th grand army 8th grand army aka special forces logistics division 110 trillion 16 land 16 air 18 space 10, math 40 trillion MII SDD 10 trillion mechanized mecha divsion 730 kmftanks 150 trillion aircraft 150 120 artillery division 300 mobile suit conventional 15 trillion special lando bell mobile suit taskforce support staff object command 25 trillion training and test force staff 50 trillion sub division mechanics 210 trilion armed forces organization or ranks Because they wanted a simple organization unified nation forces so they wanted got Commander chief General currently held by general revil I modified so he did not die one year war taking path girhins greed chief General those are in charge of service branches the army ground force andrew wifeld aerospace force who also hold tiie senior adjutant bright noa Supreme general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars galactic general 5 4 3 2 1 stars sub galactic general 5 4 3 2 1 stars staff general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Front general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Sub front general full 5 4 3 2 1 stars sector general 1 stars senior adjutant sector general 2 1 stars Sector jr general 4 3 2 1 stars Sub sectior General full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Planetry General full 1 stars Region general full 1 stars Sub region general full 3 2 1 stars General of army Lt general full 2 1 stars Major general full 3 2 1 star Brigider general Colonol Lt colonol Major Supreme lt Lt 5 4 3 2 1 stars Ensign 5 4 3 2 1 stars Master segent Segment major Sergent Sergeant minor Corporal Private major Privite Cadet main mecha Itthe main mobile suit and only grunt mobile suit of the unified nation is the RGM 93 MWL Jagen 38 tons full equipped weight height 16.5 the RGM MWL Jagen is miniature mobile suit useing new un spacey and earth federation reactor and C.E technology.the earth federation disgin a new miniaturized mobile suit it has solar panels inside so it up time indefinite using gn radar technology it has been up graded minovsky drive techology radar and it got minovsky wings of light engine capital being conventual it is armed with with 350mm vbsr rapid fire beamlancher rapidaly fully charged 120 mm rapid Fire magnetic gun capibal of holding 150'000 plasma rounds and 60 mm Valcun beam gun and 35mm anti anit air laser and 120 misille tube lanchers capital carrying 1600 thousand missiles 3 beam sabers 2 neo beam shields a and two beam spears and 2 glades in emergency it can deployed statilite cannon annoy equipped neo phase shift and neo semi transparent armour which resistant to beam minovsky weaponry all but imperious to almost every coventual eneregy weapon weapons and neo gunduriam o a monovsky pin point barrier 2 neo beam shields neo i feild and equipped with hyper fold drive. the VF 35 Fokker Ray young height 14.5 tons 28 tons named after the three greatest still living aces of the unified nation. Its the main variable fighter of unified nation equipped with every thing like as there mobile suits accept there less powerful armed with 225mm monosky beam launcher 2 30mm AntI air lasers and 4 60mm duel beam magnetic gun Cannons an 120mm duel maginatic beam gun pod which varies 200'000 plasma rounds and 80 missile tube capable 1400 missiles.it is also armed with two beam sabers and new beam shield it has armour as the RWL jagen mobile suit And neo I field also neo gundarium o and neo phases shift RGM 0093 2 18.5 60 tons the walfeild tiger is the bacue heavy duty transformarble moble suit mode prowling mobile suit mode hover mode mobile suit mode it is equied with 4 beam sabers 2 beam spears 2 neo beam shields neo i feild barrirer 8 120 mm rail vacun guns a capable of carting two plasma 250'000 rounds for each gun 2 650 mm magnetic accelerator 1250 rounds each and can become become beam weapon during or once ammo runs out two 15 tube 1200 plasma missile launchers also has neo gundarium o and new phase shift and neo semitransparent armor ship classes macross class crew 10,000 one grand giga particle cannon 2500 mecha revil class mega carrier crew 4000 1200 super giga particle canons 1200 mecha noa class super carrier 2000 600 gigga particle canons multi launchers 800 mecha aznable class carrier 1000 250 super gigga particle cannons multi launchers 400 mecha amuro ray class super destroyer crew 600 super giga particle canons 120 multilanchers 250 mecha federation enterprise class destroyer crew 350 super 26 giga particle cannons multilanchers 200 mecha walfeild class frigate crew 120 12 super giga particle cannons 50 main guns 30 200 tube multi launcher108 mecha archangel class corvette crew 80 two super giga particle canons 20 mainguns 20 200 tube multi lanchers 52 mecha neo salmis gunboat class 10 main guns super one giant giga particle canon 12 mech a crew 75 10 multilanchers 26 mecha support units neo tank frame object control unit infantry powerd armour with neo semi transparent armor and neo phase shift armor and minovsky plasma sheild and beam asuult rifle is standerd for every unified nation infintry man Category:Factions Category:Armies